Free Hug Day
by Confidently Insecure
Summary: Spashley, of course. A chase, of sorts.
1. Chapter 1

**Free Hug Day**

It all began around the start of my senior year. I was standing with Liz where our usual group meets up before school. Nobody else had gotten there yet. Anyway, apparently, it was Free Hug Day, and my friend Shannon was celebrating. She walked up to me, shouted "Happy Free Hug Day!" and hugged me then did the same to Liz.

While Liz and Shannon were hugging, I felt a hand lightly patting my back. I turned to see who it was and was abruptly mesmerized by striking brown eyes. I shyly waved and said "uh… hi."

An uncertain look passed through her face, and before I knew it, the feeling of her hand was gone, and then, so was she. I watched her walk away with Shannon and was suddenly overcome with a feeling of loss, wishing I had taken charge and hugged her. But then, that wouldn't be me.

My name is Spencer Carlin, and this is the story of how Spashley came to be.

**A/N: **I know it's extremely short, but my first chapters usually are. They'll gradually get longer as the story goes on… that is, if you want it to go on…

Oh, guess I should also say I don't own anything having to do with South of Nowhere, yaddah yaddah… just my ideas blah blah…


	2. And So Began

**Free Hug Day**

**Chapter One**

I moved here, to L.A., a couple years ago from a small town in Ohio. It took me a while to get used to it, but eventually, I made some new friends and fell in with a good crowd. I was on the cheer squad when we first moved here but quit soon after because I didn't feel like dealing with Madison, the team captain's bullshit. She's a major bitch to pretty much everyone, but she still somehow manages to get whatever she wants. Try figuring that one out…

Anyway, my two best friends are Kyla and Chelsea. Kyla moved here last year, and we basically hit things off as soon as we met. I'm still not sure why she moved here though; whenever I asked her about it, she just changed the subject, so I stopped asking.

Chelsea has lived here pretty much her entire life. She was one of the first nice people I met after I moved here. I feel like I can talk to her about anything. She's good at listening and giving advice. We hang out a lot; she's one of the few people who actually gets me.

Back to the real reason I'm telling this story…

Months passed after that wonderfully huggable day, and I continued to watch Ashley from afar. Sometimes, she would have her arm around some other girl, and I would get this weird feeling in my chest. She would talk to people I know but never when they were around me, so I never really got to meet her.

Eventually, I realized that every other day, I passed Ashley and Chelsea. I guess they knew each other because they were always talking when I walked past. Chelsea had early dismissal and got to leave after third period, so one day, after I passed them, I turned around, walked up behind them, and said "Chelsea, take me home!" in the most pitiful voice one could ever imagine.

"Aw," she said, "I will if you're sure you won't get in trouble."

I sighed. "Yeah, that could be a problem."

Then, Ashley said, "Just skip."

I looked at her and smiled… couldn't help it really, and I said "I can't. I'm a good girl."

"Yeah, I usually am too… except for today."

"Uh huh, sure you are." We stood there talking for a minute, mainly just Chelsea and me, Ashley watching with a smirk on her face. Then, I realized I had to get to class. "Well, I have to go to my locker and then to class. See you later."

"Okay. Bye, Spencer."

And so began my every-other-daily talks with Chelsea and Ashley. It's not bad that I looked forward to them mostly because of Ashley, right? I mean, I just want to get to know her, maybe be her friend. She seems like a nice girl…

**A/N: **See? Gradually getting longer. Ah, and it will get more interesting. Don't worry. Review please! I heart criticism!


	3. Come Out Come Out Where Ever You Are

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. All I have to say about why I took so long is life's a bitch haha and so are certain people… anyway…

**Free Hug Day**

**Chapter 2**

One day, during government, Chelsea told me the story about how Ashley ended up coming out to her parents. Ashley called her mom after school one day, and they somehow got into an argument. Her mom told her she had to go, and Ashley said, "Fine, but I have to tell you and dad something when you get home from work!" Then, she hung up the phone and waited.

After her parents got home, they were sitting around the living room, and Ashley's mom asked her what she needed to tell her. "Well, what do you have to tell us?" She sighed. "Are you pregnant?"

"No, Mom, far from it."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm gay."

"Oh."

I don't remember much of the story after that, but that was basically it anyway. I haven't come out to anyone yet, not even Chelsea. I was going to one day, but then something happened, and I freaked out and didn't do it. Hell, I'm barely out to myself. It took me forever to come to terms with it, but I need to be able to talk to somebody about it, you know? It is a part of me. I can't just let it sit and stir.

So, one day, I got online, went to one of my favorite websites, and messaged somebody I thought could help me. Sure, I'd never met her before. She lived clear across the country, but she was nice, and I was able to tell her. She has been helping through it day by day. I tell her about my encounters with Ashley, and she encourages me.

I recently came out to another friend. It wasn't Chelsea. I'm still working on that. But still, it's progress. I want to tell Ashley I like her. I think I'm ready.

**A/N: **It's still short, but I lost a lot of motivation last week…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry for the ridiculously long wait!

**Free Hug Day**

**Chapter 4  
**

A few weeks of short, random conversations in the hall, and I was ready to burst I wanted to tell her so bad. Every time I thought I had a chance though, something would happen. Either somebody would walk up and start talking to her, or she'd have to go to class or the clinic right away. It was so frustrating, but I just acted like everything was fine. Honestly, I'm surprised Chelsea hasn't noticed that I have feelings for Ashley because I flirt with her so much. I guess she has her mind on other things.

Anyway, a couple weeks before prom, I finally had my chance. I stopped her in the middle of the empty hallway and said, "Ashley."

"Spencer."

"I want to tell you something."

She looked at me like she was slightly scared. "Okay…"

"I like you."

"What?"

I laughed. "I like you."

"Like… _like _me like me."

"Yes. I _like_ you like you… but I'm only out to a few people."

"Oh… That is probably the strangest thing anyone has ever told me."

What? "What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…"

"Are you going to prom?"

"I uh… I don't know. I wasn't planning to, no date or anything."

"Okay, well, do you want to go with me?" Really? "I mean… it's a group of us… we have a limo and everything…" That's when I noticed the halls were empty. The bell was going to ring soon.

"We're going to be late… do you have Chelsea's number? You can get mine from her."

"Yeah, sure." _Ding._ Damn that bell!

"Okay cool, yeah… just get my number from her and call me tonight or something."

"Alright. See you later!"

"See ya!" I watched her race up the stairs and headed to class with a smile on my face.

That Friday night, I didn't let my cell phone out of my sight… not that it mattered because I never got a call from her… the entire weekend. What was I thinking? She was probably just being nice. I didn't see her again until Tuesday, and she just acted like nothing was different, so I did too. Did it hurt? Yes. But I couldn't just ignore her. Senior prom came and went. I didn't go, but I found out later that Ashley had gone with another girl I didn't know very well. I did know she was straight though. I saw pictures… looked like they'd had a lot of fun… Great.

**A/N: **Took me long enough, eh? Based on a true story… Sorry if it sucks. I know my chapters are still short in this story… that's just how they turn out for some reason…


End file.
